Presently, there are marketed reproducing apparatuses for optical discs, such as a Blu-Ray, a DVD, a CD, and the like, having a mechanism that uses a photosensor to detect disc insertion. In each of these apparatuses, when a disc is detected using the photosensor, the disc is introduced inside the apparatus using an insertion mechanism, and a center hole part of the disc is fixed to a disc rotation mechanism by applying pressure to allow the disc rotation mechanism to retain the disc.
However, if the center hole part is clogged with a foreign matter, the disc rotation mechanism cannot retain the disc normally, resulting in failing to reproduce the optical disc. Moreover, there is a possibility that a foreign matter entered with a previously inserted disc is left on a disc rotation table or an area around the table, which may prevent reproduction of even a normal disc.
Moreover, among vehicle-mounted optical disc reproduction apparatuses, there is known one having a configuration in which a roller is rotated by application of a certain voltage to move the disc to a position that can be retained by the rotation mechanism. However, a constant moving speed of the disc cannot be maintained depending on the way a user pushes the disc into an insertion port, user's timing of releasing the disc, environment temperature at the time of use of the optical disc reproduction apparatuses or due to adhesion of dirt to the roller.
This prevents the center hole part from being easily identified at the point of the photosensor during passage.